Seulement, inévitable
by Mlle Tempete
Summary: Con la aparición del Internet se volvio sencillo conocer a nuevas personas, Tai y Sora se conocen gracias a las redes sociales, y todo va muy bien, el hablar con el otro ya es parte de su vida cotidiana, hasta que deciden que es hora de conocerse en persona... Para una persona muy especial y mi linda familia del Grupo Taiora Latino


_**ONLY**_

- **Te lo digo, es muy pero muy probable que sea así, que haya por lo menos una persona idéntica a ti, piénsalo, cuantas personas han vivido en esta tierra a partir de la aparición del hombre? Muchísimas, y entre ellas habrá personas que hayan pasado por las mismas circunstancias que tú, que hayan tomado decisiones igual a las tuyas- se escuchaba al otro lado de la bocina**

 **-Y eso qué?- respondí de manera simple**

 **-Como que, y eso que? hace un momento me decías que lo que te hace ser tú, es el conjunto de todo lo que has vivido, las decisiones que has tomado, el camino que has seguido y me parece correcto, pero siendo de esta manera esta la posibilidad de que haya una persona idéntica a ti**

 **-No! Ya te lo dije, no creo en eso, porque a pesar de que existen muchas posibilidades de que piensen como yo, o sientan como yo, que tengan el mismo cumpleaños, o hayan vivido lo mismo, en diferente tiempo si quieres, eso no las hace idénticas a mí, solo parecidas, y recuerda que en algún momento de su vida, la gente puede cambiar radicalmente, no creo que haya personas idénticas, todos somos diferentes, aunque pareciera que hay una chica igual a mí, siempre habría una mínima si quieres verlo así, una mínima diferencia entre esa chica y yo, ya sea un lunar, una opinión, gustos, la forma de los ojos, los valores, siempre hay algo Izzy**

 **-Sabes, eso es lo que me agrada de ti, que defiendes tus ideas hasta el final, y aunque yo te de mil bases e información que apoye mi teoría, tu no dudas, solo te quedas pensando y luego encuentras algún argumento para defender lo que crees, si fueras cualquier otra persona, ya te habría convencido, pero contigo no puedo**

 **-Soy un hueso duro de roer, ha**

 **-Aún así pienso que si puede haber personas iguales….**

En eso llego un mensaje a mi celular, al ver el nombre en la pantalla sonreí

 **-Permíteme un momento Izzy**

 **-Claro**

Deje el teléfono a un lado, y me dedique a ver ese mensaje en la pantalla de mi celular

 _ **Tai: ¿Quedamos mañana a la hora citada y lugar citado sin aplazar nada?**_

 _ **Sora: Por supuesto**_

 _ **Tai: De a cuerdo, entonces…descansa**_

 _ **Sora: Hasta mañana!**_

Tome nuevamente el teléfono y deje mi celular en mis piernas

 **-Listo lo siento Izzy**

 **-No hay problema, oye como sigue tu abuela, la otra vez me comentaste algo y bueno estuve investigando….**

 _"personas idénticas, otra persona igual a Tai, que haya vivido lo mismo, que piense igual a el…. No, por mucho que lo pienso no es posible, puede parecerse, pero nunca serán personas idénticas, otro como él…no! Definitivo, no hay personas idénticas Izzy y te lo voy a demostrar"_

 **-Pelirroja?**

 **-Aja**

 **-Sora, no estás escuchando, estas divagando de nuevo…a caso estas en casa de tu abuela porque tuviste algún problema con tu mamá?**

 **-Que? Oh Izyy! No es así, no corro a casa de mi abuela cada que tengo un problema con mi mamá!**

 **-Aja…**

 **-Pff… ok, no lo hago desde que cumplí 12**

 **-bueno, si no es la familia…a caso Romeo ya hizo su aparición?**

 **-Jajajajaja de que hablas?**

 **-No, de nada, solo que estábamos hablando, escuche que tu celular sonó y me pides unos minutos para atender algo, luego regresas a la llamada pero vamos, perdí tu atención en cuanto tu celular sonó, además de que tu tono de voz cambio, _"Permíteme un momento Izzy"_**

 **-Ok, tu ganas, era Tai, para confirmar lo de mañana…**

 **-Lo sabía, y… estas nerviosa? Por fin podrán verse, después de aplazar su encuentro por tanto tiempo, además admiras a ese chico y…**

 **-Izzy basta, solo saldremos a comer y a platicar, nos llevamos muy bien pero esto no es como si fuera una cita**

 **-A mi me suena a que si, además es un buen partido y creo que ya es el tiempo de avanzar, Sora, ya paso un año**

 **-... No mal interpretes las cosas**

 **\- Como sea, solo quiero pedirte un favor, si te decides a avanzar, ve con calma si? Llévate tu tiempo**

 _*Genial! Ahora mi amigo me está dando consejos*_

 **-No tienes de que preocuparte, no esta pasando nada, solo es una salida de amigos**

 **-En ese caso, buenas noches**

 **-Buenas noches Izzy**

Izzy es un estupendo amigo, es algo raro, si, le cuesta relacionarse con los demás, y su mundo es su computadora…no se cómo fue que Mimi y el se enamoraron, no lo entiendo, lo que si, es que me es muy ameno hablar con él, siempre aprendo algo, ya sea que aprenda algo de él o que por medio de nuestras conversaciones aprendo algo nuevo de mi, también es buen confidente, pero no se si sus consejos sobre el amor sean muy buenos, antes de Mimi, vivía enamorado de su laptop.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, un punto en color blanco en medio de una oscuridad muy grande, después de ese punto salían otros mas, de diferentes colores que se agrupaban, se alejaban, mientras más se alejaban más me parecía ver líneas en lugar de puntos, líneas y mas líneas de colores, que de a poco formaban diferentes figuraras, de pronto ese espacio oscuro se encontraba completamente iluminado por diferentes figuras, todas, unidas por algún punto…será que así se ve la vida de las personas? Cada extremo representa el inicio y el final de la vida de una persona, y los demás puntos que integran la linea representan el conjunto de recuerdos que forman su línea de vida, linea que en algún momento se cruza y se une con la vida de otra y de otra, todo para formar una figura, para cumplir un propósito. Es por eso que no conocemos a una persona por simple casualidad, todo es parte de algo más grande que de momento no entendemos, si todo es parte de algo tan grande y tan hermoso, no puede haber personas iguales, para qué? La obra perdería su esplendor si tan solo dos líneas fueran completamente iguales…

Cuando desperté eran apenas 7:30, ya se escuchaba movimiento en la casa, mi abuela siempre había sido una persona muy tempranera, se escuchaba música de antaño en el comedor y había un intenso olor a café recién hecho, si! Esa traviesa! Le dije que yo me encargaría de todo, como pude la quite de la cocina y le ayude en todos los pendientes que tenía en la casa, termie temprano, con bastante tiempo para tener todo listo para la hora en la que tenía que ver a Tai.  
Era normal que pasara alguna noche o las vacaciones en casa de mi abuela, por lo que tenía bastante ropa y una habitación propia, no me considero una mujer complicada o muy vanidosa, estudio diseño, si, pero para mí el estilo es más importante que la moda, debo sentirme cómoda con lo que llevo puesto, y eso no era ningún problema…pero definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasándome, todo lo que tenía en esa casa era de mi agrado al 100% y nada me parecía adecuado en ese momento, en eso, entro mi abuela a la habitación

 **Mizuki- Hija! Creí que ya estabas lista!**  
 **-No-respondí**  
 **Mizuki- Cariño, tienes problemas cierto?**  
 **-No! Es solo que, hoy no me estoy sintiendo yo, has sentido ese cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos?** _* a caso estaba preocupada por lo que pensara Tai? Nunca me había importado lo que otra persona pensara de lo que llevaba puesto… entonces…*_  
 **Mizuki- Yo te ayudare, como cuando eras niña, y querías que tu mamá aprobara lo que te pondrías para ir a alguna fiesta, ven, confía en mi.**  
 **Mizuki- Ten- dijo mientras colocaba unas prendas en mis manos- y no te hagas tantas pelotas, alisa tu cabello y en cuanto al maquillaje…se tu misma, lo que llevas normalmente está bien, dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero no salió de la habitación, se quedo ahí.**  
 **Mizuki- Sora, lo he sentido, ese cosquilleo en los dedos, ese nerviosismo era el mismo que sentía cuando veía pasar a tu abuelo, cuando él se mudo al edificio donde yo vivía, eso se intensifico cuando el se acerco a platicar conmigo y el resto… bueno el resto lo conoces, ese cosquilleo es una buena señal, la señal de que estas por vivir algo increíble, así que ármate de valor, que la vida no es para los que se acobardan.**  
Tenía razón, así que me apresure y salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa, quedaba poco tiempo.

Lo que me temía se volvió realidad, un tráfico espantoso, siempre he odiado muchísimo el transporte público, más por la gente que por otra cosa, pero en fin de semana era más llevadero, y hoy realmente valía la pena, recupere la calma poco a poco, después de todo, esto no era una cita, escuché el tono de mi celular y temí que Tai cancelara de último momento, pero no, su mensaje solo decía que llegaría tarde, 15 minutos, tal vez yo me demoraría un poco más, le comete que no se preocupara que igual llegaría un poco después… un poco, ese poco se convirtieron en 40 minutos, y es la primera vez que salimos, que horror y dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta… tranquila Sora, tranquila, repetía para mis adentros.  
Por fin, llegue al punto de reunión, a decir verdad llegue por el lado contrario, por cualquier cosa, pero al bajar del transporte nuevamente esos nervios, no, tal vez es una mala señal, y algo malo va a pasar, lo mejor era dejarlo todo por la paz, regresar a casa y fingir que nada paso… no, no podía hacerle eso a Tai, no era mi estilo dejar plantado a alguien, al él menos que a nadie, respire profundo y dije, todo está bien, adelante, podemos con esto. Me dirigí al punto de reunión y no localizaba mi objetivo hasta que lo vi, así, parado frente a mi, sonreí, todo nerviosismo se fue en ese momento.  
Un corto abrazo, un tímido **hola** **y un disculpa la tardanza** fueron todo por el momento, el tenia un pendiente así que lo acompañe, no fue tardado, pero el día estaba increíblemente caluroso, agradecí que la blusa fuera ligera, y el pantalón de lo más cómodo. Llegamos a un local y Tai pregunto por algunas cosas, fingí poner atención pero la verdad es que mi mente divago y un pensamiento me traiciono, _te sientes cómoda, pero que pensara él? A su parecer, como te ves?_  
Desvié la mirada del mostrador, era tonto que me pusiera a pensar en cosas así, sin darme cuenta mis pies me llevaron de un lado al otro en aquel local, hasta que me pare frente a un objeto que ahora no recuerdo y sentí que alguien me estaba observando, para mi sorpresa, era Tai, tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, que se limito a decir.  
 **Tai- No fuiste una decepción, eres más linda que en las fotos**  
 **-Gracias**  
Enserio? Sora, enserio? Solo _"Gracias"_ , lo sé, fue tonto pero no me salió nada más, sin embargo esas palabras hicieron que me ruborizara, lo sentí, me había sonrojado, solo espero no lo haya notado mucho. De ahí fuimos a comer a una plaza, que es mucho de mi agrado, tenía tantas ganas de un ramen y conocía dos locales muy buenos en el área de comida, normalmente y aunque me queda lejos de casa, frecuento esa plaza con Mimi y Yolei, y ya conocíamos a algunas personas que trabajaban en el área de comida.  
Escogimos una mesa y comenzamos a platicar en lo que decidíamos que comer y de qué local.

Su forma de ser… es una persona agradable, sencilla, que hace que platicar sea algo demasiado natural, me encanta que la gente sea sencilla, esa es una cualidad que para mi vale mucho, además tiene un toque de… misterio, no sé, es algo que hace que quiera saber más de él, estar más cerca de él.  
Un inconveniente fue la gente de los locales, que alegremente se acercaban a ofrecernos comida, reconocí a uno de esos chicos así que… creo que me pase de amable pero lo salude y le pregunte como estaba, después de unos minutos el chico también me reconoció y siguió la plática ... error! _Sora que estás haciendo? Eso bien se pudo mal interpretar a ojos de Tai_ , pff me cayo el veinte y decidí parar la plática y pedirle que dejara el menú y regresara en unos minutos, fue algo que no pude evitar, solo era amable con el chico, me gusta ser amable con la gente sin importar en donde este y ese chico siempre nos había atendido muy bien, pero a veces mi amabilidad puede mal interpretarse a los ojos de otras personas, probablemente había metido la pata sin darme cuenta, busque una respuesta al mirar a Tai, increíblemente me tope de nuevo con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada que… era mi imaginación o me miraba con ternura? No sé, pero desde que nos encontramos hasta este momento, siento que su mirada hacia mi cambio... tal vez después de su comentario en aquel local, si, desde ahí su mirada era distinta, tal vez son imaginaciones mías, pero estaba sonriendo y creo que se le hizo, lindo(? Que entablara platica con las personas que se acercaban a ofrecernos el menú.  
Seguimos platicando, un poco de todo, llego el momento de ordenar y de comer, todo era perfecto, pero me estaba muriendo de hambre, en una de esas volví a meter la pata, por accidente uno de mis palillos casi sale volando, de nuevo lo mire, pensé que tendría una sonrisa burlona como la que suelen tener los hombres, pero no, solo una linda sonrisa, estaba divertido con la situación, la estaba pasando bien y por Kami que si me seguia mirando de esa manera no sabia lo que iba a pasar.  
Al terminar de comer fuimos a recorrer la plaza, hay muchas cosas muy lindas pero ni cómo pararte a mirar algo porque, había más gente de lo usual y la ventilación, era pésima! Terminamos en el último piso mirando por el barandal hacia abajo, seguíamos platicando, podría platicar todo el tiempo sin parar si se trata de él. Ese fue el momento en el que salió el tema de nuestras experiencias amorosas, empezó él, realmente me sorprendió mucho que nunca, nunca hablo mal de las personas que estuvieron con él, me explico las razones por las que no funciono y una de ellas si que estaba loca, creo que si lo menciono, pero al grado de hacerlas trizas como otros lo hacen, no, eso me demostró que realmente estaba con un caballero, más puntos a su favor. llego mi turno, mencione a los susodichos y hubo una pregunta, a la que respondí que solo me había clavado cañón con dos de ellos, el primero a los 15 años y el ultimo chico con el que tuve una relación, hace ya un año , las razones, uno me hirió el orgullo, el otro no solo hirió mi orgullo, permití que acabara conmigo en todo sentido. Trabaje en ello y sali adelante, ahora solo es un recuerdo, un aprendizaje, sin embargo, es un tema serio, con el que no vacilo en ningún momento, el lo noto y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, como diciendo, te entiendo, te apoyo, eso fue suficiente para que se acabara la seriedad y dimos por terminado ese tema.

Salimos de la plaza a caminar, realmente no había un destino, el caminar sin rumbo es bastante divertido, de lunes a Viernes se bien que tengo que llegar a cierto lugar y a cierta hora, pero era fin de semana y estaba con Tai, la verdad el destino me importaba poco, si podíamos seguir hablando.  
El día iba llegando a su fin, lo sabía, pronto debía regresar a casa, mamá me esperaba allá, papá había llegado de visita, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, pero otra parte de mi no quería irse, vamos que me estaba pasando? Conocía a Tai desde hace ya un tiempo, platicábamos via mensaje muy seguido, por no decir que era casi todos los días, congeniábamos, y si, Izzy tenía razón, le admiro y mucho, el había ganado muchísimos puntos a lo largo de ese día… puntos, otra vez esa palabra, puntos para que? Esto no era una cita, y el no estaba interesado en mi de esa manera, solo era amable conmigo, llegamos a un monumento muy conocido en nuestro país, no dije nada, pero me encanto que Tai eligiera ese lugar, había música, y fuentes iluminadas por luces de colores, me sentí como una niña estando ahí, mi mirada se perdía fácilmente entre las fuentes y las luces, recordé el sueño que tuve apenas hacia unas horas, una premonición (? tendría sentido si lo pienso un poco, meditaba en eso cuando fui interrumpida por una voz, esa voz que había hecho de ese día una montaña rusa para mis emociones, fui interrumpida por Tai.  
 **Tai- Tengo algo que decirte, y más sin embargo, me da pena hacerlo**  
Muchas, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza y así de fácil olvide el sueño que había tenido, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, y esa sensación de cosquilleo en las yemas de mis dedos se hizo presente, esa era una buena señal no? No quería parecer nerviosa y no quería poner nervioso a Tai con mi actitud, así que me limite a decir  
 **-Pues hazlo- sonreí**  
Hubo silencio por un momento, no fue incomodo, pero, había dos opciones, o estaba buscando las palabras correctas para decirme lo que fuera que tenía que decirme, o se había arrepentido y ahora no sabía cómo retomar la conversación, decidí hacerle las cosas más sencillas, sacar otro tema mientras el encuentra las palabras que está buscando o el sacar otro tema ayudaría para que, en caso de haberse arrepentido, el ambiente no se tornara tenso.  
 **-¿Que es lo que más te gusta de tu país?**  
Su mirada fue de entre asombro y duda, pero respondió, la respuesta fue sincera, lo note por la forma en la que hablo, a decir verdad quede muy satisfecha con la respuesta, y es que, congeniábamos también en eso.  
Después de eso no quise hacer más preguntas, se estaba oscureciendo de a poco y las luces se veían cada vez más hermosas, me convencí aún más de que nada pasa por casualidad, mi vida y la de Tai se habían cruzado por una razón, desconocía el porqué, pero había un propósito, un propósito que ayudaría a que algo más grande se cumpliera, como en mi sueño, y era gratificante pensar en eso, pensar que somos parte de algo más grande, algo que no alcanzamos a entender y que probablemente no lleguemos a ver, pero que será la obra de arte más preciosa de todas, la música me estaba relajando bastante, en unos minutos le diría a Tai que ya debía irme y regresaría a mi casa, feliz de haber vivido ese día, feliz de poder conocer a Tai, de nuevo una voz me interrumpió.

 **Tai- ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? Es la última sorpresa del día... y un capricho mío**  
De nuevo Tai estaba haciendo cosas extrañas, como hace un rato con el, quiero decirte algo, pero me da pena hacerlo, que pasaba? Cerrar mis ojos? Jajajaja en ese momento se me ocurrieron dos cosas, me jugara una broma o quiere hablar de lo de hace un rato y quiere que cierre los ojos para que no le de pena. Una risita nerviosa se escapo de mis labios  
 **Tai- ¿Confías en mi?**  
Tal vez mi risita nerviosa le había hecho pensar que no, me controle un poco para no seguir riendo y respondí que si, de inmediato cerré mis ojos, confió en el, eso es un hecho, lo que paso después de eso, me tomo bastante por sorpresa, nunca, nunca pensé que ese día terminaría de esa manera, sentí su cercania y escuche su respirar y después, sus labios sobre los míos, una calidez muy peculiar, agradable, un beso, un tierno y dulce beso, la verdad es que no dude ni un segundo en corresponderlo, no se si hice lo correcto, pero es lo que el corazón me pedía, corresponderlo y olvidarme de lo demás. Si Mimi o Yolei se enteran, seguro me matan, se supone que es regla de oro, no besos en la primera cita... pero esto no era una cita y Tai no era como los demás chicos, podía hacer una excepción con él, probablemente el sea mi única excepción y segura estoy que no me arrepentiré de esto.  
Paso el tiempo y poco me importo, papá estaba en casa, pero, no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Tai, nos quedamos un rato más en aquel lugar, después me acompaño y me acerco lo más que pudo a casa, es una lástima que vivamos tan lejos el uno del otro, me negaba a soltarlo, a dejar de besar sus cálidos labios, a dejar de mirar sus ojos, esos ojos que me miraban con una ternura y de una forma tan especial, juro, que nadie me había mirado así antes, me negaba a dejar de abrazarlo, pero debía hacerlo.  
Llegue a casa más feliz que en mucho tiempo, papá y mamá lo notaron, preguntaron por mi abuela, les di una vaga respuesta y me senté con ellos en la sala, creo que se dieron cuenta porque no preguntaron más, solo se miraban cómplices el uno al otro, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, para mí eso fue suficiente, terminar el día con mi familia, sintiendo que ellos estaban felices de verme así.  
Antes de acostarme un correo llego, una carta de Tai, ha, mas que una simple carta, fue una carta-reclamo, entendí algunas cosas que pasaron a lo largo del día y la verdad me sentí un poco apenada por lo que le hice pasar, y por el capricho que no pude cumplirle, no respondí el correo, pero si el mensaje de buenas noches que me envió después.  
Ya habrá tiempo de poder cumplir ese capricho, después de todo, tenemos la vida entera para cumplir caprichos. Lo que si, es que pude confirmar mi teoría, no puede haber dos personas idénticas en este mundo, porque como mi querido Tai, simplemente no puede haber dos.

*Mlle tempête*


End file.
